1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display driven in an In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display which is most widely used. The LCD includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. The LCD realigns the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electrodes, thereby controlling the amount of transmitted light.
It is easy to thin LCDs, which have relatively small power consumption. The LCDs do not generate electromagnetic waves harmful to the human body. In the LCDs, however, front visibility is degraded compared to side visibility. Various liquid crystal aligning and driving methods are being developed for realizing a wide angle of view. A Patterned Vertically Aligned (PVA) mode which applies a domain divider to an LCD using a Vertical Alignment (VA) mode, an IPS mode and a Plane-to-Line Switching (PLS) mode are being proposed as methods for realizing the wide angle of view.